mgcobfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy of the Church of the Holy Light
The Hierarchy Can. 42. §1. There is first, the Archbishop. §2. The Archbishop is duly elected if #he or she recieves a unanimous vote of the bishops, or #if after ten consecutive votes no victor is decided upon the bishops vote by a two-thirds majority to allow a victor to gain only three-fourths of the needed votes and the candidate recieves such votes. §3. The Archbishop is granted authority to #appoint bishops to the council, ecclesial offices, or dioceses, #remove bishops from office and/or the clerical state, #establish dioceses or vicarates, #establish congregations or comissions within the Council of Bishops, #excommunicate, #appoint abbots to religious orders, #fulfill any task proper to that of a bishop, save those which provide checks to the Archbishop. §4. The Archbishop's term lasts until he #is deceased, or #publically renounces his throne, or #is unanimously voted against by the members of the Council of Bishops. Can. 43. §1. The Archbishop shall appoint a bishop to the office of Vicar General. §2. The Vicar General is granted authority to #aserve as supreme spiritual head of the Church, under the Archbishop, #stand as a voting member of the Council of Bishops, #install bishops in their offices or dioceses, #employ the rights of the Archbishop in his absence, #fulfill any task proper to that of a bishop. §3. Furthermore, the Vicar General shall call for an election in the event of the death, renunciation, or removal from office of the Archbishop. Can. 44. §1. The Archbishop shall appoint a Lord Chancellor of the Church. §2. The Lord Chancellor of the Church shall be reponsible for #serving as the supreme temporal authority of the Church, under the Archbishop, #mantaining public relations between the Archbishop as ecclesatical and civil dignitaries, #publishing written decrees of the actions of the Archbishop. Can. 45. §1. There is also the Council of Bishops composed of all bishops save those who, by Archepiscopal mandate, have been removed from the Council yet retain their ecclesial status. §2. A Bishop is granted the authority to #administrate in total the diocese of ecclesial office granted to them by the Archbishop, #vote in council proceedings, #ordain priests, #consecrate paladins, #ordain bishops by Archepiscopal mandate, #establish orders, colleges, and confraternities. §3. Furthermore, the Council of Bishops is granted authority to #vote by two-thirds majority on proposed legislation, #appoint new bishops by unanimous vote, #accept petitions for priorship by unanimous vote, #excommunicate by two-thirds majority, #nullify an action of the Archbishop by three-fourths majority, #remove the Archbishop from office by unanimous vote. §4. The bishops are divided further by right #Diocesan bishops administer to the souls within a proper diocese, #Suffragan bishops administer to the souls within a suffragan diocese under the guidance of their diocesan bishop, #Auxillary bishops assist diocesean or suffragan bishops in administering to the souls within their diocese or suffragan diocese. §5. Bishops must be ordained priests. Can. 46. §1. Abbots are appointed the ordinary of religious orders by the Archbishop. §2. Abbots are granted the rights and privledges of bishops within their proper orders. §3. Abbots are granted status as priors on the Council of Bishops. §4. Abbots must be avowed monks. Can. 47. §1. Priors are appointd to the Council by the voting members. §2. Priors are granted the right to #speak at general assemblies of the Council of Bishops, #serve as prefects of Congregations, #represent their order, college, or confraternity on the Council of Bishops. §3. Priors must be either ordained priests, consecrated paladins, or avowed monks. Can. 48. §1. Congregational Prefects are appointed by the Archbishop to govern the operations of their proper Congregations. §2. Prefects may appoint priests, paladins, monks, or educated members of the lay faithful to serve as experts on their congregation. §3. The Prefect of the Congregation of the Inqusistion must appoint a High Inquisitor and may appoint other assisting inqusitors. Can. 49. Pastors of souls are appointed by their local ordinary and are granted govering authority of their parish as well as the responsibility for the care of souls within their parish boundaries.